


Phtho Die

by BitterPixieBro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU Verse, Chase is a babe, Damn, Kaiba is dead and Mokuba is one of Phthos brothers bc Isono adopts babies, MAJOR FUCKING DEATH, Other, Phtho needs better fuckin friends, SO, Suicide, Where there are too many OCs and where the fuck are the main characters, and he did, and people arent fucking happy, anyway, but Isono exists, commission, dick - Freeform, even though theyve all also fucked mother nature, he fucked mother nature, he was caught and thats a no no, he's being paraded thru the streets naked bc of sex, jsyk, not only to kill him but to have him commit suicide, someone fucking commissioned me to kill my oc, this is barely yugioh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterPixieBro/pseuds/BitterPixieBro
Summary: A commission which someone actually paid for. My OC, Ando Phthonos, kills himself because the law told him to.





	Phtho Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission. Consider commissioning me, thnx.

“You fucked up, you little bitch.”

Phthonos had heard this voice before. It was one from his past. One he recognised as familiar, but couldn’t quite recall who it belonged to.

“You’re a disappointment, worse than your father.”

Oh.. oh.

He thought of his mother now.

He hadn’t known her for long. She had died too soon. Her voice was hardly known to him, but surely this had been hers? Whatever reason there was for hearing her now was surely twisted. He had grown up missing her. He held on to everything he that felt brought him closer to her. He had tried so hard to honour her memory.

This was what he was given?

The first he heard from his mother in fourteen years was this.

In the last moments of his life, he was allowed to hear her voice. 

All he heard was her disapproval.

None of this had been worth it.

As he walked toward his own death.

He hadn’t been allowed clothes.

A symbol of his sin.

He shouldn’t have done this.

He exposed himself like this to their goddess. He should have known that others would have found out. He wasn’t one of her consorts, although his father was. He didn’t hold the privilege of such acts with her, but she had consented. Would she just let him die like this?

Maybe she was a goddess, but hadn’t they had something? Why else would she have allowed such a thing to go on? She loved him, hadn’t she?

He felt his sorrow hollowing out his chest.

“Nice dick!”

He recognised that voice, easily, and the comment had him near laughter in seconds. He had to fight to keep a straight face, and that hurt mildly. Eventually he lost out.

Thanks, Chase.

He always knew how to make the day better. How he could have, Phthonos would never understand. However, one last laugh before he cut out his own intestines was nice. He was glad that this was the sort of best friend he had kept. He was on trial for blasphemy, and Chase was still trying to make him smile.

He had definitely succeeded.

Phtho turned to look for Chase, show him the smile and the thumbs up. That was the last time they’d ever see each other. 

Phthonos wished that he could have countered with something just as witty, something to give Chase a laugh or many for however long he had left. However, he felt “and God agrees”, would not sit well with the brutes who were forcing him through town. He felt a little bad letting Chase down like that. Had he ever done anything for his friend? He somehow doubted that.

Maybe the judgement passed on him was right. Maybe he did deserve the death he had been sentenced to? Had he ever done anything for Braidgirl, aside from giving her that amazing nickname? Nope. He was awful. 

He figured that if he was dying, he might as well make it worth his while. Give one last laugh to the friends he had fucked over by doing this shit.

“God agrees!”

He was hit for that remark, instantly. This wouldn’t be the worst of it either, he was sure. He knew what he had coming, but maybe they had planned for worse?

Either way, at least his last words to them would be something to remember, although he doubted that had earned him any points with Mother Nature, the god in question. That was fine. No one else tried for any crime of this calibur had been shown mercy, so it was doubtful she’d do this for him, even now.

Although most saw her as a ruthless leader, one to show no mercy, that wasn’t at all what she was. She held no power in these trials. She looked down on Phthonos, and while she felt guilt for what was about to happen, there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. This hadn’t been her wish, these laws were put in place by Time, and while the actions of Phthonos held no consequences otherwise, to leave him unpunished now that they had been found out, would only cause trouble with Time. She would stop it if she held the power to.

Everyone Phthonos had ever known stared him down as he made his way up to the temple. He felt their disappointment, and through that, he felt worse. Even more so for the two brothers he had grown up with. He had done terribly by them. All they’d have left was their father, who wasted his time on anything but them, and a grandmother, who never cared for her family to begin with. His sin wasn’t lust, it was greed, envy as well. The priests were never right about these things. They judged too quickly.

He was forced to his knees just outside her door, faced toward a crowd who lined the steps toward their village, pooled around him in wait.

This was it. This was his end. He’d have to kill himself. If he didn’t, his father, his grandmother, his brothers, anyone who shared his blood or his name would be forced into exile. He wouldn’t wish that upon any of them. Maybe if he didn’t have his brothers he would have refused, would have run away, but he couldn’t force them into such a life.

He’d already done enough damage, stained their name, he didn’t need to do anything more.

They cut his bindings, although they hadn’t be all that tight to start with. He hung his head. He knew what was next. Where was the blade? A clatter, and there it was, tossed in front of him like it was nothing. This was what would be taking his life, that and his own two hands. He felt his stomach turning itself over, his hands felt weak. He wasn’t sure how well he’d be able to do this. If he wanted to die quickly, he’d have to cut deep. He’d suffer much more otherwise, bleed a lot slower.

He swallowed a knot which had formed in his throat, took hold of the blade.

He was shaking. Was this natural? It probably was, he was about to kill himself. He didn’t want to die. How many of the others had felt this same way?

He couldn’t find the strength to look up, to glance at anyone else who he might have disappointed. Was Chase looking? And Kumihimo too? What about his father? His brothers?   
Fuck.

His eyes stung. Was he crying? He must have been. This was awful. How did he make it stop?

He knew how, but the answer scared him.

Be quick, get it done. Die.

That was all he needed to do.

That was all he could do.

That was all he would do.

How long would his blood stain these stairs?

It was painful, but that was expected. He was cutting himself open, tearing up his insides, how was it meant to not hurt? He hoped she was seeing this.

He hoped she was hurting too.

He hoped she would at the least feel something for him now. She surely hadn’t before.

He wanted this to end, and it did.


End file.
